A multimodal user interface which allows the user to input using one of a plurality of types of modalities of his or her choice such as a GUI input, speech input, and the like is very convenient for the user.
Conventionally, some techniques using a multimodal interface having a plurality of modalities have been proposed (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 8-95734, 11-288342, and 2001-154852).
However, it is difficult for the user to determine which of input modalities can be used to input, or which of input modalities is suited to information to be input.